Detention: Lemon Hour
by Yes. I stole your boyfriend
Summary: AU One Shot: Sasuke and Naruto land in detention for a whole hour. What will they do to pass the time? Well, isn't it obvious? THERE'S LEMON PEOPLES! So yeah. SasuNaru!


**Detention: Lemon Hour**

_Oh my god. I swore to myself I would never write a SasuNaru fic, much less a lemon-filled one, but I fell under the temptation after reading way too many good ones. Lesson; DON'T READ SASUNARU FICS! DON'T BE WEAK AND FALL UNDER THE TEMPTATION OF HOT BUTT SMECKS AND SEXY CHICKEN-ASS EMOS AND A.D.D CUTE KIDS WITH MENTAL ISSUES! Gawd, my life is pathetic. Oh yeah, and did I mention I've never done a gay lemon before? Only straight lemon. So sorry if it sucks…I guess its more of lime, if you squint enough and stare at it. I mean, I sucked at the description of the actual sex. Lol. And I started giggling non stop as I typed it, for some reason…  
_**PS**_: Sasuke acts OOC...I guess Naruto does too, a little...xD_

**

* * *

**

N Academy—Period: 6. Time: 2:41

* * *

It was math, Naruto's most loathed subject. Of course, Naruto hated every subject school threw at him, but Math was the worst of all. With the confusing numbers and fifty hundred different ways to change them. Seriously, how much match is there to learn!? It was too much and built in Naruto's brain, squeezing it and making his head ache. So during math, instead of paying attention, he talked with his friends.

Naruto was considered a popular, cute boy. He was dating Sakura, the prettiest girl in school, and had millions of girls drooling over him whenever he moved or breathed. Sakura and Naruto didn't really like each other. Actually, they hated each other, but only dated because it seemed the right thing to do. The two prettiest, popular people in school had to date, right? It was just how things worked. Here at N Academy that is, the most stupid name of a school because the author's brain was mush when she was thinking of names.

Naruto leaned over and started talking to Shikamaru, who would nod and snicker under his breath every once in a while, both completely ignoring the teacher talk on about math whatever, as he did problems on the overhead. Eventually he asked something Naruto didn't hear, and his bright eyes scanned the room and landed on the snickering blonde boy, as he said loudly, "Ah, Naruto. Can you answer the question?"

Naruto blanched and looked up dully, bright blue eyes gazing at the teacher in bored reply. He put a thoughtful expression on, and pursed his lips in thought, before his face lit up, as if he understood the answer. And then, he shouted out loudly,

"YER MAW!"

Shikamaru fell out of his chair and several kids started laughing hysterically, while the teacher Iruka went completely dark red in the face, fury building in his eyes. He pointed at Naruto and shouted,

"DETENTION UZAMAKI! AFTER SCHOOL _TODAY_!" He practically was spitting he was so pissed. Naruto shrugged and leaned back in his chair coolly. Heh, he always got detention; actually, he seemed to be the only one who got it anymore. And others who did never showed up and got in even more trouble.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled next to him. Sasuke was an outcast, labeled a freak and no one talked to him, and always avoided him. Though Naruto heard girls cooing over how hot he was all the time, but they never had the guts to speak to him. The Uchiha was tall and handsome, but both cold and cruel, silent and he never spoke unless required to. His older brother was in jail for murdering their parents, and most assumed it was hereditary and thought some crazy thing like Sasuke was some mass murderer or whatever. It was ridiculous. Sasuke had hated Naruto since forever, and always had something rude or mean to say to him whenever the opportunity showed itself.

And now, he sneered that rude remark, and Iruka spun on him, seemingly on a roll in his flaring anger as he snapped.

"Detention for you, too Uchiha!"

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow and said coldly, "I didn't call _you_ an idiot, I called _him_ an idiot." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of Naruo, who grinned in response. Iruka glowered and didn't reply as he tried to continue his lesson without having a hernia.

**

* * *

**

N Academy—Period: None. Time: 3:10

* * *

Another boring day of detention. In N Academy, Detention was when they stuffed you in an empty classroom and left you there for an hour alone. Naruto was used to amusing himself in silence by listening to his iPod or doodling, but now that he was there with him, that didn't seem the case. He would have to resist strangling the Uchiha, and try to ignore him at all costs. And he and Sakura had a date at 4:00, so she would be pretty pissed when he was late. And for the sake of their reputations he had to try to leave a bit earlier, too.

And now there he sat in his chair, leaning back and staring the clock in a bored manner, eyes half lidded as he grew drowsy. Darn his easily sleepy self. He yawned loudly and stretched, arching his back as he sighed, shifting and running his fingers on the desk in a bored manner. Sasuke sat next to him, glaring at him every now and then but mostly sitting there in silence with that 'Come-near-me-and-I'll-bite-you' look on his face. Naruto couldn't help but glanced over at him every now and then, but other then that he sat there in silence, fidgeting and wringing his hands together.

Eventually the clock struck 3:20, but it seemed to be going too slow for his liking, and he groaned in annoyance, pounding his fist on the desk. Sasuke shot him a sharp look of annoyance and Naruto quirked his eyebrow in response.

"What?" he asked innocently. Sasuke glowered and looked away a bit too hastily, avoiding his blue gaze. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and scratched his chin before staring at Sasuke Huh, he _was_ hot.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked sharply, thought he looked completely appalled. Naruto only then realized he had spoken aloud. His face went red as a tomato and he burst out in nervous laughter, putting his hand behind his head and putting on his infamous 'what was that?' grin, like he never did or said a thing. Sasuke smirked, and Naruto dropped the grin and looked away back at the clock in annoyance, acting as if nothing ever happened.

It was like that in silence for a little while; not even three minutes. That is, until Sasuke decided to move closer, dragging his desk to Naruto's, the metal legs screaming against the floor until Sasuke was so close to Naruto, he could reach out and touch his cheek.

"Ah." Was all Naruto managed to stutter out as he stared at the Uchiha, who had his eyes narrowed and was leaning forward a bit, inspecting Naruto intently. Naruto stared right back at him as determined as he could muster, eyes narrowed and jaw set stiffly.

"Yes?" He asked a bit louder than he intended to. Sasuke blinked dully at him and spoke, his warm breath fanning across his face, causing Naruto to shudder.

"So, I'm hot, eh?" he smirked again. Naruto felt furious suddenly, and allowed himself to scowl as he narrowed his eyes deeper to show his discontent, yet he refused to move. Let Sasuke move. Hes the one who's being a jerk.

"No," Naturo said sharply. "I didn't mean it like that."

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow, sudden interest flickering across his face, yet amusement lingered in his coal-black eyes. "Then in what way did you mean it?"

Naruto mentally struggled for an excuse but found none, his mind grasping at straws of excuses, yet he came up blank. He stared at Sasuke as he thought desperately, his mind fluttering with nervous thought.

"Thought so." Sasuke said, before Naruto felt warm lips on his. He jumped and tensed, yet to his own surprise, he didn't move. He didn't know why…he wasn't gay! And he defiantly was _not _attracted to Sasuke….right? Yet he felt elated by the feel of Sasuke's warm lips on his, and felt his muscles relax when Sasuke placed his cold hand on Naruto's trembling shoulder. Sasuke pushed him backward, leaning into him as they kissed, his other hand clasping over Naruto's other shoulder, squeezing it gently, as if reassuring him it was alright.

Naruto scoot backwards, grasping Sasuke's shirt and bringing him onto the floor, Sasuke pushing on Naruto as he pinned him gently to the ground, his tongue exploring Naruto's mouth with lust as Naruto shyly reacted. It was like kissing a girl, only…different. More comfortable and safe, and much more pleasurable, in Naruto's mind. Sasuke's hands roamed around Naruto's chest and went towards his lower region, his hands fumbling with his pant's buckle as Naruto reacted on instinct and started to tug Sasuke's shirt off. He was shocked by hi own actions, since he had never kissed another boy before, yet it all came to him like a slap to the face, and soon enough he found himself on the floor with nothing on him, his clothes tossed aside carelessly, Sasuke hovering over him.

He thought it funny that they would do this for the first time in school during detention, but he was too engrossed by Sasuke's lips when they closed over his again, and Naruto was far too distracted by the feel of his hands roaming over him.

He obviously knew what he was doing. Sasuke gently rolled Naruto over, and Naruto held his breath, confused as his heart pounded in his chest erratically, his body trembling with want and need, yet fear and confusion. And then he felt it. A sharp pan shooting through him, yet it shifted into pleasure just as quickly as it came, and he let out an uncontrollable cry. He blushed after it left his lips, and he felt lips against his neck as the pain and pleasure continued as Sasuke let himself in Naruto's back, over and over again, rough yet gentle. Finally Sasuke rolled off of him, both boys panting with flushed cheeks, eyes wide and wild.

And then Sasuke sat up, and looked over at the clock.

3:58.

And then suddenly, Naruto found himself sitting at his desk, shirt on, Sasuke next to him with that Sasuke expression on. Only it took Naruto a minute to realize in the rush, Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's shirt on and Naruto had Sasuke's. Before he could voice his discovery, the door opened and the teacher stepped in. She saw the shirts and quirked her eyebrow, and Naruto hastily covered it up.

"Well, my shirt was getting itchy and Sasuke's was comfortable, so he um, let me borrow it…"

The teacher accepted the lame excuse with a bright smile and nodded, then told them detention was over. Naruto smiled at her politely, and walked out, his breathing still unsteady and his butt hurting like hell. Not to mention the want for more that he hid so well as he walked out, Sasuke walking past him with no expression on. But as Naruto brushed past him to meet Sakura, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke smirk, and say, "We have to get detention more often."


End file.
